Concrete is a building material made by mixing cement, fine and coarse aggregates in water. The gathering of old concrete, asphalt, brick, block, sand, gravel and other grit type materials normally out of specification in its present state. The old concrete, asphalt, brick, sand, gravel and other grit material being crushed and sized does not have to be any minimum compressive strength to be mixed with new concrete and fly ash. Once virgin concrete is mixed, poured and set, it is unable to be reused for any other purpose, it must then be discarded (most likely to a landfill dump) and replaced with new virgin concrete again. However, by utilizing the crushed recycle method, as described within, the old discarded set concrete can actually be reused in making new concrete mixture. This method will also cut down substantially on the amount of virgin materials needed, not to mention the expense and wastefulness of disposing old concrete in a landfill. By production standards, this method will prove to be not only less expensive to the consumer, but will also preserve our natural resources, a precious commodity. The coarse aggregate used in present invention consists of a mixture of recycled concrete having a size of 1/4 to 200 mesh and recycled concrete having a size of 1" to 4 mesh, recycled concrete having a size of 3/4" to 4 mesh and recycled concrete having a size of 1/2" to 4 mesh. The composition according to the present indication can also be bagged.